A portable device, such as a mobile phone, may have two device parts interconnected by a hinge. It is advantageous to have an optical conduit within the hinge for transmitting optical signals between the device parts. In general, optical signals must be converted into electrical signals and, therefore, electrical powers are generally needed in both device parts. Thus, it is also advantageous to convey electrical power or signals from one device part to another through the hinge.